


Pork Cutlets and Viktor Nikiforov

by bossybottom (foxiroxi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Victor x Yuuri, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, pork cutlets, porn on ice, victor nikiforov - Freeform, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/bossybottom
Summary: Yuri takes a shower and Viktor thinks he is incredible hot - one thing leads to another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language

This fanfic is being re-written :)


End file.
